The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that portable communications devices refer to hand-held or wearable devices. Portable telephones are also carried, or worn, on a belt, or in a pocket. Portable devices have also become usable when worn. For example, most walkie talkies come with a Voice Operated Xmit capability so that they will work hands-free, when used with a wearable microphone. Many telephones also feature an earpiece that allows the phone to be worn and used hands-free.
Typically, mobile phone accessories include any hardware or software that is not integral to the operation of a mobile phone as designed by the manufacturer. Cell phone holders are chiefly configured to hold the mobile phone vertically. The mobile phone is removed from the holder to operate.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.